


Suitcase by the door

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, sort of spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: She saw his suitcase by the door, and she finally understood. He was leaving her. Like all the others before him. He didn’t care enough. He didn’t want to fight for their marriage. She had hurt him too much in their time apart. He had moved on.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Kudos: 25





	Suitcase by the door

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of fix-it-fic to expalin the sudden disappearence of one Alex Karev, and Justin Chamber's exit from the cast of Grey's anatomy, as suggested by the TVline article   
>  [Grey's Anatomy: 10 exits for Alex Karev](https://tvline.com/gallery/greys-anatomy-alex-karev-exit-photos-justin-chambers/greys-anatomy-alex-rebecca/)

A long time before, Jo had promised herself that she would have been strong, and would have never, ever allowed anyone to hurt her again. 

And yet, she had allowed Alex to lift those walls of hers, had built herself a semblance of life- of family – and she had honestly thought that was it. A job she loved. An home. An husband who cared for her and respected her. And maybe, just maybe, one day, kids together. 

And yet, the moment she walked into her home, she felt the earth swallowing her whole, her existence coming to an halt as everything imploded in and around her: Alex was right before her, keys in hand, ready to open and leave, but, apparently, she had beaten him to it. 

At first, she smiled, not realizing what exactly was happening, imaging that maybe, just maybe, he had gotten ready to greet her – maybe wanted to meet her halfway, surprise his wife with a dinner someplace fancy, or whatever.

And then… then, she understood, in an heartbeat, what was happening, as she saw what he was holding- a suitcase.

_ His  _ suitcase.

He was leaving her. like everybody else. He didn’t care enough. He didn’t want to fight for their marriage. She had hurt too much in their time apart. He had moved on. 

She hardened herself, clenching her teeth and her fists at her side. Resolute, she closed the distance between herself and her husband, ready to give him a piece of her mind- slap him, scream, anything, really. 

And yet, when she was face to face with him, something broke, and she stopped herself as she took the time- long, and yet infinitesimal – to _really_ look at his face. 

He was sad- but not only that. If the lines on his features were of any indication, he had been crying. And Alex wasn’t the type of man to cry over silly things.

“Alex?” She whispered his name, like a prayer. He sniffed, taking a big breath and trying to keep himself together. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Jo, not if he could help it. 

“I…” He started, then, he cleared his voice. Closed his eyes, took another breath in and out. “I would have called you from the taxi. Or the airport. I’m sorry, but…”

She swallowed, her eyes big and deep as the stormy sea. “Is it bad?” She asked, and he nodded.

“I got a call from the hospital. My mum….” He paused, gripping the handle of his suitcase with such a strength that his knuckles turned white, and Jo heard a breaking sound. “My mother has been admitted later this afternoon. It’s bad. They don’t know how long she has. And apparently I’m her next of kin. Or whatever. I just know she may die at any moment and she wish for me to be at her side.”

“Go,” She just nodded, and cupped his face. Alex leaned in her touch, and delicately kissed her porcelain-white palm. “Go be with her. Give her the peace she couldn’t get before. She deserves it. And she deserves to know that you forgive her. That you know that she wanted to be a good mum, but it wasn’t her fault if she couldn’t be what you kids deserved. She was sick, Alex, and she needs to hear it from you.”

He took his wife in his arms, and cried- cried for the boy he had been forced to be, for the one he hadn’t had the chance to , carefree and happy, and for the son who was losing, yet again, and this time once and for all, his mother.

Jo run her hands through his short hair, and, content, safe, took in his scent – what truly made her feel at home. 

“Go,” she repeated as she felt his tears wetting her cheeks, “Go be with her, Alex. Be a good son- be the good person I know you to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and like the old saying goes, "At the end, there can be only one", and just Mredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) remains of the original group of Medical Students...


End file.
